swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Esotericist
Esotericist (鬼蜮觋) Prime Requisites: WIS, CHA Requirements: WIS 9, CHA 9 Hit Dice: d4 Maximum Level: 14 A loremaster seeks knowledge; a esotericist seeks power, and stops at nothing in this pursuit. He will make alliances with dark beings, pursue forbidden lore, and even sacrifice his own humanity for the sake of eldritch and worldly might. Many esotericists seek to plumb the secrets of dusty tombs, forgotten crypts, and hidden sanctums, but few do so for heroic motives. These practices leave esotericists reviled and condemned in Lawful society, so esotericists in these societies often pursue twin existences, manipulating and charming their way into positions of public authority while leading dark cults in the shadows, manipulating their followers to achieve the esotericists' own ends. More sinister societies may respect or revere esotericists, and many openly assume positions of power in those civilizations. Weapons and Armor: '''Esotericists typically consider physical combat beneath them, and undergo little training in it. At first level, esotericists hit an unarmored foe (AC 0) with an attack throw of 10+. They advance in attack throws only two points every six levels of experience (i.e. the same progression as mages), though they advance in saving throws by two points every four levels (i.e. as clerics). They may only fight with daggers, darts, clubs, or slings. They are unable to use shields, fight with two weapons or two-handed weapons, or wear any kind of armor. For these reasons, esotericists tend to avoid personally fighting, and many esotericists prefer their party members or minions to take the lion's share of risk in personal combat. '''Class Features: *'1st Level: Chthonic Guide ''- as Familiar. Esotericists are sent a guide, sometimes an animal but often a creature of chaotic bent, to serve and assist them, and to ensure their path remains in line with the interests of chthonic powers. *'2nd Level: Divine Spellcasting '- Starting at 2nd level, esotericists are able to cast divine spells using the spell list below, and may engage in magical research and item creation as clerics. They may use any magical items usable by clerics. *'2nd Level: Ensnaring Aura '- An esotericist learns how to project his powers in a way that causes awe in those that share his presence. He gains a +2 bonus to reaction rolls to impress and intimidate people he encounters. If this bonus results in a total of 12 or more, the subjects act as if charmed ''while in his presence. *'3rd Level: Utter Domination - Esotericists' dominating personalities enforce total obedience upon those close to them. An esotericist’s henchmen have base morale scores of +4 and no longer make morale rolls upon suffering calamities. (Unlike the Command proficiency or Battlefield Prowess power, this power does not affect mercenaries). *'5th Level: Research Spells, Scribe Scrolls, and Brew Potions' *'5th Level: Chthonic Vigor' - Continued propitiation of the dark chaos gods warps the the esotericist's body with chaotic energies, granting him an eldrich vigor. He gains a +2 bonus to all saving throws, which is already factored into the Saving Throw table below, and +1 to initiative rolls, including combat and spellcasting. *'6th Level: Well-Armed Cult '- An esotericist is adept at creating magic items that empower his minions to carry out his commands. He gains a +1 to magical research throws. At level 9, he is able to make magical weapon and armor types that he cannot personally wield. *'6th Level: Captivating Aura '- The esotericist's personal aura grows stronger, resonating within those under his control. The base morale score of the esotericist's henchmen is increased by +1, and he may hire one more henchman than his Charisma would otherwise permit. *'7th Level:' Grip on Mortality - The esotericist's bargains with chaotic gods to delay the grip of death allow him to reroll on the Tampering with Mortality table if an undesired result is rolled when he casts Restore Life and Limb, or if that spell is cast on him. The second roll must be kept, even if less desired than the previous roll. *'9th Level: Craft Permanent Magic Items' *'9th Level: Arcane Craft Lore' - A esotericist's studies into alternative magics allow him to fuse his creation of magical items with arcane secrets. He gains a +1 bonus to magical research throws, and is able to use arcane scrolls and potions to supply the spell(s) used for a magic item's desired effect, though the scroll or potion is consumed in the process. *'9th Level: Secrets of the Dark Arts' - The esotericist unlocks advanced secrets of the necromantic arts, increasing his power over death. He may control undead as a Chaotic cleric of one half his class level (round up). If the esotericist casts spells that require a saving throw versus Death, his targets suffer a -2 penalty on the save. When the esotericist casts necromancy spells, the spell effects are calculated as if he were two levels higher than his actual caster level. The esotericist may conduct necromantic research as if he were two class levels higher, to Create Necromantic Servants and Become Undead. *'9th Level: After the Flesh' - The esotericist makes preparations to sacrifice his own humanity in pursuit of eldrich might. If transformed into intelligent undead, a esotericist retains their class abilities and any racial powers. Once transformed, the esotericist may continue to advance in Hit Dice without limit, even past level 14. *'9th Level: Build Chaos Citadel '(Fortified Church) - The esotericist may buy or build his chaos citadel at half the normal price due to patronage from those eager to secure his occult intervention. Once a chaos citadel is established, the esotericist’s reputation will spread and he will attract 5d6x10 0th level soldiers armed with various weapons, plus another 1d6 chaotic divine spellcasters of 1st-3rd level of the same tradition to serve his cult. The esotericist’s followers are completely loyal (morale +4), and need not be paid wages. Esotericist’s chaos citadels are otherwise identical to cleric’s fortified temples, as detailed in the Campaign chapter of the ''ACKS ''Rulebook. *'11th Level: Learn and Cast Divine Rituals,' Build Constructs *'11th Level: Ritual Visions '- With the esotericist's rise in power, chaos beings send him visions containing the echoes of mighty rituals worked in ages past so that he might enact great destruction and ruin upon mortal realms.The esotericist is able to learn and cast ritual magic at half the usual base time and cost and is able to learn an additional ritual per spell level. Esotericist Level Progression Esotericist Attack and Saving Throws Divine Spell Progression Class Proficiency List '''(select one at 1st, 4th, 8th, and 12th Levels) Alchemy, Apostasy, Arcane Dabbling, Battle Magic, Beast Friendship, Black Lore of Zahar, Bribery, Contemplation, Diplomacy, Divine Blessing, Knowledge, Illusion Resistance, Hedge Wizardry, Intimidation, Lay on Hands, Leadership, Loremastery, Magical Engineering, Mastery of Charms and Illusions, Prestidigitation, Prophesy, Quiet Magic, Sensing Evil, Sensing Power, Transmogrification, Soothsaying, Unflappable Casting, Village Wisdom '''Divine Spell List 1st: '''Cause Fear*, Command Word, Darkness, Detect Danger, Detect Magic, Detect Evil*, Faerie Fire, Fellowship, Inflict Light Wounds*, Protection from Good*, Read Languages, Shield '''2nd: Augury, Bane*, Choking Grip, Delay Poison, Hold Person, Hypnotic Pattern, Locate Object, Resist Fire, Silence 15' Radius, Shimmer, Sleep, Unholy Chant 3rd: Bestow Curse*, Cause Disease*, Continual Darkness, Detect Invisible, ESP, Glyph of Warding, Invisibility, Mirror Image, Necromantic Potence, Prayer, Speak with Dead, Undetectable Curse* 4th: Animate Dead, Chimerical Force, Clairaudience, Control Undead, Dispel Magic, Divination, Minor Globe of Invulnerability, Nondetection, Poison*, Skinchange, Tongues* 5th: Charm Monster, Confusion, Commune, Dimension Door, Fear, Finger of Death*, Quest*, Polymorph Other, Protection from Normal Weapons, Scry, True Seeing, Wizard Eye spells marked with * are reversible Category:Classes Category:Human Classes Category:Divine Classes